


First Time

by quantumoddity



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so this is the first fan fiction thing I've ever written (and actually published somewhere) so I apologise in advance! Just a short little piece about the build up to Alex and Eliza's first time in a modern college AU kind of thing? Again, I'm just starting out here so comments are appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

That was the strange thing about cities; there was never much of a change between day and night and everything in between.

Alex thought of Puerto Rico, of lying on his back in the grass, wriggling his bare toes into the sandy soil, reading for hours on end as the hours flowed through all the little nuances of morning, afternoon, evening and night. There was none of that here in New York. Night was as noisy and full of life, excitement and urgency as day was. The only difference was if you craned your neck upwards.

That’s what Alex did, as he leaned against the wall of the bar, waiting for Eliza to extract herself from the party, digging down inside himself for some of that wonderment he’d felt as a child from just looking up at the sky. But no. Everything from that time was tinged with bitterness like he was looking back at his memories through a filthy window.

One day, he thought to himself with a long sigh, one day I’ll go back. I’ll take Eliza. We’ll make some new memories. Better ones.

The door beside him flung open suddenly and Eliza herself came staggering out. Her eyes lit up when she saw him but it was incredibly clear from looking at them how much drunk she was.

“Hey!” she called, stretching the word into a long, slurring syllable, flinging her arms around his neck, “It’s my boyfriend! What are you doing out here? Party’s in there!”

Alex was bemused, “Eliza I’ve been sat with you all night, we’re going home, yeah? Remember? Because you’ve got to go back to your parents’ tomorrow.”

Eliza frowned, letting out a groan that smelled very strongly of vodka. Alex suspected that it was the thought of going back to Albany that had driven her to drink as much as she had.

“Oh fine then, lets go,” Eliza said, setting off with long, confident strides that, at her level of intoxication, make her look like Bambi on ice.

“Well, I was thinking we should get a cab?” Alex called but she had clearly made up her mind, not even turning at his voice. In fact, she was speeding up, catching a street light as she past and twirling around it like a dance pole.

“Fine, suit yourself,” he chuckled despite himself as he broke into a jog, trying to catch her up before she walked into a car, “But if you’re sick in another mailbox, I’m abandoning you.”

 

In the end, despite some worrying stumbling, Alexander was glad they’d walked. Maybe it was the four vodka cokes buzzing through his veins or the fact that his arm was around his beautiful girlfriend’s shoulders, but the sky seemed especially beautiful tonight. The night was unusually quiet and there was a pleasant breeze cutting through the warm April air. Eliza kicked off her high heels and slung them over her shoulder, laying her head against Alex and snaking her arm around him, slipping one hand into the back pocket of his jeans. He grinned.

Their usual route to Eliza’s flat eventually took them through the park. As soon as they walked through the gates, she danced ahead, spinning out of his reach, holding her arms above her head, and singing the cheesy pop song that had been playing in the bar at the top of her voice.

Alex laughed, bemused, “You freak.”

“I’m _your_ freak!” she sang back and him as she pirouetted wildly between the trees, coming so close to falling but never actually doing so.

Her words made his heart beat a little faster, “Yes. You definitely are.”

He watched her reckless, unashamed movements as she danced under the stars with her bare feet and almost unfairly short, tight dress, scaring himself with how much he loved her. Was it possible, to care about someone this much, so much there wasn’t words for it? He’d never known love like this before, not for either of his absent parents, not for anyone he’d been with before, and certainly not for himself.

He shook his head sharply, trying to clear it. You’re overthinking this, he told himself firmly, you’ve been going out with her for three months. Calm down.

But God, when he looked at her…he could almost forget what hating himself felt like.

 

They’d finally reached her dorm. Eliza’s hair was starting to resemble a bird’s nest and her feet were black with dirt but she was home in one piece. Alex hesitated at the door to her block before Eliza tossed him her shoes and pulled him inside.

“Are you sure you want me to sleep over? I mean you need to get up early tomorrow…” he asked in a low whisper as they climbed the stairs.

When he said ‘sleep over’ he meant it literally, in the most innocent sense of the word. Despite being together for about three months now, they hadn’t actually _slept_ together yet. There had been a lot of making out, shirts and jeans had been discarded, hands had wandered but that was as far as they’d gotten. Alex knew Eliza was shy about that sort of thing and he was happy to wait if that was what she wanted. He found it a little endearing actually, the way she’d blush but look so excited when he’d slide a hand up her skirt as they kissed.

“Of course, I need _you_ to make sure I get up,” her voice broke him out of his reverie.

“So I’m your glorified alarm clock?” he smiled.

Eliza snorted with laugher, “Don’t be stupid, you carry my things too.”

It always seemed like their time was mostly spent in Eliza’s room rather than Alex’s, purely because Eliza’s didn’t pose a health hazard or come with the risk of being crushed under a tower of falling paper. Plus, Alex was starting to find he slept much better when the pillows and blankets smelled of her.

He was halfway out of his shirt when he felt her hands on him, pulling him around, her body pressing against him. Her lips found his, tasting of vodka and sugar. He responded in kind, his hands resting on her hips as she pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him, giving him a view of her breasts that made his mouth dry. There was a look in her eyes that he’d never seen before, a kind of hunger beyond the drunken haze. This wasn’t their usual languid, loving kissing. This was urgent, feverish, with the promise of something else in the touch of their lips.

“Um, Eliza?” he ventured, pulling away, a little alarmed as her hands slid down to his crotch. There was no trace of her usual blush or shyness as she worked the fly of his jeans, her fingers brushing him enticingly. But it was the way her hands shook that made him reach down to stop her. She looked up at him, startled and uncertain.

“I…I’m sorry, don’t you want to?” she whispered, her voice slurring. She looked a little hurt.

He pulled himself up onto his elbows, “No, I didn’t mean…Eliza, I _do_ want to, of course I want to, just not while you’re this drunk. It isn’t fair.”

Eliza blinked, biting her bottom lip, “But you’ve been so patient with me, I know you wouldn’t normally go this slow, I thought if I could just get a bit more confidence then, I-I could…”

“What?” Alex was shocked, “Eliza, are you serious?”

Tears were building in her brown eyes and she looked away, embarrassed, “I’m sorry, Alex, I want to do this for you but…”

“Hey, hey, come on,” he sighed, reaching out to lay a comforting hand on her jaw, lifting her face gently, “Eliza listen to me. We’re not doing anything until you’re completely, one hundred percent ready. You never, ever have to do anything you’re not comfortable with to make me happy, okay?”

He brushed her tears away with his thumb, earning a slightly lopsided smile and a sigh of relief.

“Okay. Thank you, Alex,” she murmured.

“You freak,” he chuckled, kissing her nose lightly.

“ _Your_ freak.”

She rested her head against his shoulder as he held her, slowly stroking her hair,

There was a pause before she quietly spoke up.

“Um, Alex, can you shift over? I think I’m going to vomit.”

 

“Okay, so after the British forces surrendered at Yorktown, there was a period of political unrest-“

“Alex? Let’s have sex.”

Alexander nearly choked on his continental history, his eyes darting up from his textbook to where Eliza sat with her laptop on the other side of the library desk.

“Um, right now?” he squeaked, “Because this paper is due in two days…”

Eliza smirked, “Ah, no, I was thinking tonight after the movie with the guys but it’s nice to know how much you value your studies.”

“You’re not planning to get shitfaced at the cinema are you?” he teased.

She flushed bright red; still embarrassed about that incident, even if it had been three weeks ago “Are you ever going to let that go?”

“Hey, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You made a surprisingly good seductress,” he grinned, chewing the end of his pen and waggling his eyebrows invitingly.

She threw her highlighter at his head.

 

The movie was pretty good, even through Hercules’ and John’s impromptu popcorn fight over who the double agent was going to turn out to be (neither of them were right, in the end). Alex and Eliza were still snickering about how Lafayette had almost pounced on John when some of the popcorn had nearly landed in his beloved hair, even as they reached her front door.

“Do you want some tea?” Eliza asked as she fumbled with her keys.

He smirked, “Sexy.”

“Shut up.”

“But yes actually, yes I do. I’m freezing.”

They sat cross-legged on her bed, arguing gently about which flavour of green tea was the best, both trying to ignore the awkwardness that was threatening to grow between the two of them.

“Look, if it helps? I’m nervous too,” Alex said suddenly, grinning a little foolishly.

“But you’ve done this before,” Eliza blinked.

“Not with a woman,” he admitted with a coy shrug, “I’m given to understand you guys are arranged a little differently.”

Knowing that made Eliza feel a little better and it struck her how much she loved him. Acting on impulse, she slid her mug onto the desk and leaned forward to kiss him, both her hands seizing his shoulders. He tasted of tea, reminding them both of their first tear stained kiss on this same bed. His mouth opened under her’s, their tongues lightly grazing against each other, their kiss growing deeper and heavier. Alex moved back to lie against the pillows, letting Eliza wind herself around him, giggling as she hungrily found his mouth again.

After about ten minutes of making out, Eliza pulled away, her eyes bright and skin delicately flushed, her breathing heavier. Alex shared her conspiratorial, slightly sultry grin. She moved to kneel over him, her hands moving to begin unbuttoning her blouse. Alex’s eyebrows rose appreciatively though he couldn’t hide his smirk at the sight of her bumblebee-patterned bra.

“Aw, you wore my favourite one, I’m truly honoured” he giggled.

“Shut up and take your clothes off,” she grinned.

Getting undressed in a dignified manner was a lot harder than she’d been expecting and it didn’t help that this was the first time she could remember being completely naked in front of someone else. After awkwardly wriggling out of her tights and pants, she straightened, so close to covering herself with her hands but she was stopped by the expression on Alexander’s face. His jeans were around his ankles and he was halfway out of his shirt but he’d frozen completely at the sight of her.

“Wow. You’re really beautiful, you know,” he murmured hoarsely, as his eyes slowly travelled up her body, “Like, insanely, unbelievably beautiful.”

Eliza chewed her bottom lip. Normally, she ducked her head and blushed furiously when complimented in any way but she found she actually really liked it when Alex said it. Seeing that expression in his dark brown eyes, how much he wanted her…she could almost believe his words.

Eliza sat back on the bed, arching her back like a cat, her legs parted slightly. “Come on then,” she commanded him.

She doubted anyone had ever gotten out of a pair of boxers faster. In half a heartbeat, he was on her, his hands running over her as their lips met. He lost himself in ever inch of her; the soft skin underneath her breasts, the ridges of her vertebrae, the musky hollows of her throat. He mapped her out with his fingertips and felt like he was finally home. Eventually, his hand found its way between her legs, his touch making her jump like she’d been electrified.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, a little alarmed.

“Don’t you dare,” she breathed, the hairs on her skin standing on end as his fingers found her clit.

Alex found that Eliza’s moans and whimpers as he fucked her with his fingers were the single most beautiful noise he’d ever heard in his life. Before long, his hand was soaked and his cock was aching.

“Now? Please?” he begged her.

“Condom,” he gasped into his shoulder, using the last miniscule part of her brain that could think of anything other than Alexander.

He tore it open with his teeth though his hands were shaking too much to actually put it on; she had to help. Their eyes met, both their hands on his stiff cock and, after a moment, they both began to laugh helplessly. She was still shuddering with giggles as he laid her down on the bed, kissing her breasts, her stomach, her neck.

“You ready?” Alex asked softly, once she’d got herself back under control, his face centimetres from her’s. His knee shifted slightly, parting her legs.

“When you are,” she whispered back.

“Let me know if it hurts.”

It did hurt, just a little bit, as he eased into her but she wouldn’t have traded that slight ache for anything else in the world. It took a little mildly awkward shifting to find the right angle, for her to get used to it, for them to find the way their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces. Once they did, though, it was like everything in the world suddenly made sense.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and she gave a quivering sigh. He growled in pleasure, as he rolled his hips, thrusting into her, prompting her to wrap her legs around him, anchoring their bodies together. Eliza was lost, beyond words. It was like her nerves had been woken after so long spent asleep, crackling and snapping with electricity and heat. She moaned and whined and yelped, no longer in control of what her body did or the sounds she made.

Alex came so close to exploding inside her from those noises alone, coupled with the feel of her nails in his back and her hot breath on his collarbone but he forced himself to hang on, to let her orgasm before he did. He wanted her to have this, this physical expression of what she did to him, his love for her wrought in sweat and heat and salt rather than words.

He didn’t have to hold on long. In moments, her back arched, her brain disconnected completely and she gave a cry that was unmistakably his name as her limbs shook. That did it. As her inner muscles contracted around his dick, he groaned and came so hard and brilliantly it was almost painful, like the white-hot heat of a star exploding behind his eyes.

They were both panting as they drifted back into themselves. Alexander was surprised to find tears, actual hot tears, drifting down his cheeks, though he couldn’t say where they came from. He was embarrassed, was about to duck his head to hide them, but Eliza freed her hands and brought them up to his face. She wiped them away gently with the balls of her thumbs, smiling brilliantly at him, a smile he knew he’d never be able to live without from now on.

He eventually pulled himself out of her, soliciting one last gentle whimper from her lips. They spent a long time wrapped in each other’s arms, her legs still hitched around his waist, neither willing to let the other go.

“So…how was that? For a first time?” he ventured quietly as she combed her fingers through his long, dark hair.

She had to laugh, that was very Alexander, to ask for feedback on his lovemaking. Well, he’d earned it. “It was…amazing. Incredible. Brilliant. Can we just stay in bed and have sex for the rest of our lives?”

His grin was beyond ecstatic, “Yeah sure, why not? You weren’t half bad yourself…you’re a lot _noisier_ than I expected.”

She blushed furiously though she could see in his eyes that that was a good thing. They’d fall asleep in each other’s arms soon after, though she’d be kissing him awake for round two sometime around one in the morning (after sending both her sisters a frantic text ‘GUESS WHO JUST HAD SEX, SPOLIER: IT WAS ME’). She’d also follow him into the shower the next morning, silencing his weak, half assed protests that he’d be late for his lecture with kisses.

 

Although she did pay for it in the morning, her blush reaching new levels as she was handed an official noise complaint outside reception, while Alexander collapsed to his knees in gales of laughter behind her.


End file.
